Network-based publication systems enable users to publish documents, pages, and other content. Users may access and view published content on the network-based publication system via a network linking the network-based publication system to a client device. A social networking system, such as LinkedIn, may allow members to declare information about themselves, such as their professional qualifications or skills. In addition to information the members declare about themselves, a social networking system may gather and track information pertaining to behaviors of members with respect to the social networking system and social networks of members of the social networking system. Analyzing a vast array of such information may help to come up with solutions to various problems that may not otherwise have clear solutions.